


The Woods

by locolotions



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale-ish theme, M/M, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locolotions/pseuds/locolotions
Summary: Seungri, an ordinary man who woke up in the middle of an unknown, pitch-black forest, didn't know what to do; he didn't even know where he was. He still remember his past, nothing was forgotten, but suddenly he was there. And there too, he met him. Jiyong, that was his name.





	The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here it begin my new episodic story of nyongtory. Please tell me what you think and this is unbeta-ed.

Seungri woke up with a headache and pain. He tried to stand, but like a baby who just learned how to stand, he failed miserably. Then he noticed there were cuts and bruises on his legs. He wondered how did those cuts and bruises got there.

“Well!” He said to particularly none other than himself. “I can’t seems to stand up, might as well I crawl. But if I crawl, the cuts and bruises would just get worse. This is a hard choice. I feel like I’m getting crazy.” Crazy indeed he talked to himself.

“And why the fudges am I covered in leafs?” He dusted himself slowly, and a frown formed on his face. “Huh, I was sure I was sleeping in my comfortable bed…” He muttered, still feeling a bit hazy like he just got hit straight on his head. He hoped no one actually hit him, though. He didn’t want to get dumber.

Seungri looked around and he confirmed (yes, confirmed) that he was in the middle of a forest. There were lots of huge tall trees, but it seemed like the trees were dying (was it dying, Seungri himself wasn’t sure but they look like trees during winter.) He looked at the sky and it was pitch black. But he could see stars (which was, Seungri thought again, weird.)

“Mum would be so worried if she didn’t see me first thing in the morning stealing Hanna’s bread. I should go home.” And he tried to stand up again, and luckily this time he didn’t fail. He smiled to himself, congratulating internally at that.

“But even if I can stand, I have no idea where I am. Where am I?” He asked, and as expected, no one answered. He sighed, confused on what should he do. “Is there really no one here? I mean, I know no sane person would be roaming in the forest in, which I assume, midnight. But a man can hope, right?”

Seungri was trying so hard convincing himself he didn’t notice there was something lurking behind the trees. Blame the zero light (okay, not completely zero light but Seungri got a bad sight and you couldn’t possibly blame him!) The mysterious lurking creature eyed him and Seungri still didn’t notice.

(No wonder his mum was super worried about him.)

Seungri then heard noises and finally he noticed he wasn’t completely alone. “Is that you, Hanna? I really hope it’s you, and don’t call me dumb. I was just being hopeful. I sounds dumb right now but it is because I am panicking and for your information I got A plus for English test last week.”

The rustling sounds getting louder and Seungri knew he was in trouble. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to brag my English test score. It’s okay if you only get C, I always get a C. It was just I studied harder and I got the result that I desire!” He was rambling but at least that distract him from the scary rustling voice.

He then heard a growling voice and that was when he realised he was doomed. Doomed, doomed, doomed for all eternity. He wouldn’t be able to see his mum, his dad, Hanna, and the other. He gulped and closed his eyes.

“Oh lord, this must be my punishment for cheating during my math test. I am so sorry God, forgive me for I have sinned. I didn’t mean to cheat, it was just too tempting! And since I am going to die, I want to confess all of my sins.” He intertwined his chubby hands, and start to pray.

“It was me who broke the pot in the living room, and I was the one who ruined Hanna’s dress. Ah, I will even apologise for that time I stepped on Micah’s tail. She was a beast in disguise and I swear that heinous cat will kill someone!” He didn’t stop. He kept talking and talking, with a small hope the creature would just give up because he was a sinful human being therefore, not interesting.

But it seemed the creature didn’t actually care about his not so subtle begging and showed itself to him. Seungri opened his eyes and he could see a creature, black, so black he wasn’t sure whatthe creature was.

Seungri was going to say something but he didn’t trust his mouth. His mouth betrayed him a lot (as much as he loved it.) “Dear lord you looked like you got drowned in a tar paint.” See what he meant? This was why Seungri didn’t trust his mouth.

He braced himself, ready to be killed by the creature for his unforgivable (he thought) sins. But minutes had passed and he was still breathing. Did the creature finally decided he wasn’t worthy to be killed?

He opened his eyes and he saw a boy. Maybe a man, but shorter than him. His hair colour was orange (orange! Like the mandarin orange he used to eat.) He was also skinny, skinnier than Seungri. His skin was pale, he stood out in the pitch black forest. His eyes were empty, like there was no soul inside of him.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Seungri gasped, the person (he assumed again, since he looked like a human) asked him. His voice were light, almost like a whisper. Seungri was going to say something but the orange haired man speak up first.

“No, never mind. I don’t care why are you here. You won’t be able to get back anyway. Just follow me, don’t ask any stupid question. Don’t say something stupid, because from what I see you will spout one, and don’t touch me.” He explanation was so detailed he couldn’t really argue.

“Who, what’s your name?” Seungri asked, curiousity got the best of him. He was ready for a deadly glare but if anyone was in his situation, they would ask the stranger’s name, right?

 

“I told you not to ask any stupid questions.”

 

“That is not a stupid question, that’s a basic question.”

 

“I consider that as a stupid question, so shut your mouth.”

 

But Seungri was stubborn, if anyone could match him, it would be big brother Seunghyun. He was such a stubborn man that Seungri had to back off. But this person was not Seunghyun so he wouldn’t give up soon. No, not yet.

“What a brat. Just call me Jiyong, and that would be the last question you will ask today. Just follow me and keep your distance from me. I don’t want to kill you.”

Seungri nodded, satisfied that finally the person, Jiyong his name was, answered his question. He was still curious why he had to keep a distance and should not touch Jiyong because Jiyong didn’t want to kill him, but he decided he will keep that question for later.

He still had a lot of time, after all. And somehow he knew he would stay with Jiyong for a long time.


End file.
